The Perfect Family
by amerta rosella
Summary: Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Kaneki yang keletihan setelah lembur semalam hanya ingin tidur. namun jika punya anak kecil yang nakal entah mengapa hal seremeh itu bisa menjadi begitu sulit. [untuk shirocchin yang nganu:)]


**Tokyo Ghoul** belongs to **Ishida Sui**.

**note**: dibuat untuk mbok tik aka shirocchin yang mesum hihihi. ini termasuk ke dalam squel dari cerita dia yang **news **dan terimakasih banyak udah mengenalkan pairing semanis rizki ini ya mbok. dan terimakasih juga untuk kamu; seseorang yang udah membuat saya akhirnya tertarik mengikuti tokyo ghoul. ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini salam kenal dan saya harap kalian menikmati juga mencintai rizki. happy reading semuaa.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan menikah tepat dua minggu setelah anak pertama mereka, Ichiro Ken, lahir di pertengahan musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya dalam benak Kaneki kalau punya anak itu ternyata melelahkan sekali, terlebih ia harus ikhlas lahir batin jika Rize lebih perhatian pada Ichiro dan malam-malam panas mereka terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan; meninggalkan Kaneki dengan gairahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun begitu saja ketika Ichiro tiba-tiba menangis entah karena lapar atau mimpi buruk atau apa pun itu.

Dulu, sewaktu usianya belasan tahun Kaneki pernah berpikir kalau dia ingin punya istri yang cantik, keibuan dan sabar mengurus kesebelas anak mereka kelak. Tapi sekarang, _boro-boro _kepikiran untuk memiliki sebelas anak dan membentuk tim kesebelasan, punya satu anak saja sudah membuat Kaneki gigit jari.

"Duh, Ichiro-kun, jangan dijambak rambut papa, sakit tahu."

Kaneki baru akan istirahat setelah keletihan akibat kerja lembur semalam dan baru bisa pulang ke rumah saat matahari baru muncul, namun keinginannya untuk terlelap di kasurnya yang empuk terganggu oleh ulah anaknya yang entah kenapa sangat nakal dan tidak akan berhenti bila apa yang diinginkannya belum terpenuhi.

Ichiro ternyata sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini, dan Rize meninggalkannya di atas kasur bersama Kaneki karena perempuan itu harus memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Papapapa!" bocah kecil itu tiduran di dekat Kaneki dengan posisi yang berantakan dengan piyama biru bergambar beruangnya yang lucu, sambil menjambak-jambak rambut ayahnya yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Ada apa Ichrio-kun? Jangan dijambak ya, sakit nih papanya."

Kaneki menarik tubuh gembil putranya dan memeluknya erat, mengumpulkan semua kesabaran yang mampu ia raih dan berharap kalau anaknya itu bisa diam dan membiarkan ayahnya yang tampan itu terlelap.

"Paaa, papapa mainnn huuu..." Ichiro berontak dalam pelukannya, ia memukul leher Kaneki dengan tangannya yang kecil, atau mencubit-cubit kulit lehernya dan membuat Kaneki lagi-lagi terganggu. Kaneki menarik napas, memaksakan kedua matanya yang sangat ingin terpejam agar kembali terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Ichiro dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ichiro-kun mau main sama papa? Oke, tapi papa tidur dulu ya, ngantuk." Jari-jari panjang Kaneki mengusap pipi gembil anaknya yang memerah. Ia kini mengerti mengapa ayahnya dulu kadang suka menolak bila ia mengajaknya bermain sehabis pulang kerja dan dengan ogah-ogahan menuruti jika ia sudah merajuk. "Aww!" Kaneki tersentak dan menarik cepat jarinya saat ternyata bocah kecil itu menggigit jarinya kuat-kuat.

Dibilang sakit sih tidak, terlebih gigi Ichiro baru tumbuh beberapa buah, tapi Kaneki cukup kaget. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia dan Rize bisa mempunyai anak senakal ini. _Apa ini karma?_

Ichiro menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, seakan-akan ia sedang bertepuk tangan karena berhasil meraih perhatian sang ayah, "Main hauuuu papapa main hauuu~"

"Papa ngantuk, kamu kok nakal sih." Kaneki menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya dan menarik hidung mungil Ichiro gemas. Rize masuk ke dalam kamar ketika Ichiro mulai merengek karena ayahnya tidak mau diajak main.

"Ayo kita sarapan. Ichiro-kun main sama papanya nanti ya habis sarapan." Rize, dengan masih memakai celemek dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi meraih Ichiro dan menggendongnya, _minus _dengan kaca mata yang biasa bertengger menghalangi sepasang matanya yang indah.

"Tuh denger 'kan Ichiro-kun? kamu sarapan dan main saja sama mama, papa ngantuk."

Kaneki baru akan menarik napas lega namun istrinya keburu membuka suara, "Tidurnya nanti saja Kaneki-kun, sekarang kita sarapan dan nanti kamu harus menemani Ichiro-kun main. Ichiro-kun kangen sama papa yaa?"

Kaneki melihat senyum itu mengembang di wajah cantik Rize Kamishiro, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa di balik senyuman itu ada suatu perintah yang tidak boleh dibantah.

Rize mungkin bukan istri yang galak, namun baik ia dan anaknya tidak pernah bisa membantah satu-satunya perempuan dalam rumah mereka itu, terlebih kadang Kaneki suka sebal bila ia bertengkar dengan Ichiro dan senakal-nakal putranya Rize pasti membela bocah kecil itu.

"Tapi aku lelah, Rize, kau tahu itu..." Ia berusaha memasang tampang semelas mungkin, berharap Rize mengerti kalau ia tidak ingin sarapan atau bermain saat ini, tapi ia hanya ingin tidur.

Rize menaruh Ichiro di atas ranjang, ia membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kaneki dan mengusap pipi suaminya itu dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kamu lelah, tapi jangan menolak ajakan Ichiro untuk bermain. Belakangan ini pekerjaan kantor membuatmu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk Ichiro atau pun untukku. Jadi tunda dulu ya istirahatnya. Aku janji nanti malam akan menemanimu _bermain _sampai pagi."

Suara Rize di telinganya entah mengapa terdengar sangat sensual. Ia menarik napas, Rize ada benarnya juga. Kaneki menahan senyumnya, mengecup pipi istrinya gemas, "Akan kubuat kamu nanti malam benar-benar _bermain denganku _sampai pagi."

Jadi suami dan seorang ayah sekaligus memang melelahkan, namun Ken Kaneki tak memungkiri bahwa ia beruntung memiliki mereka berdua meski Ichiro sangat nakal dan kadang menguras kesabarannya.

Kaneki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang, hatinya terasa hangat melihat Rize yang dengan semua kesabaran dan kasih sayangnya menggendong putra mereka yang tampak gemas ingin membuka ikatan rambut ibunya.

Kaneki lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu kenapa ia begitu mencintai Rize Kamishiro.

Terlebih saat buah hati mereka lahir; jatuh cinta terasa begitu sederhana.[end]


End file.
